Forceps of this type must be designed in such a way that they can hold tissue absolutely reliably. Patent DE3931577A discloses forceps for binding tissue sections together. The forceps guarantee a reliable fixing of the gripped tissue by means of a specially developed stop mechanism which clicks securely into position after pressure on a first pressure point overcomes a threshold to hold the forceps securely closed. The release of the forceps is effected by applying pressure to a further pressure point.
It is undesirable if such forceps traumatise the gripped tissue, particularly if the gripped tissue becomes detached from the body. When organs or tissue parts which need to fulfil their task in the body have to be fixed or gripped for manipulation, traumatisation is particularly undesirable. In such a situation a soft and non-traumatic grip of the tissue or organ must be effected.
In the prior art forceps it is possible to provide a gentle gripping force by means of the force applied to a gripping actuation mechanism. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that a fixing of the clamped jaw position with a stop mechanism is not possible and thus not reliable and secure holding of the tissue can be guaranteed.